As the World Falls Down
by Animalgurl33
Summary: Kyla is the niece of Sarek and Amanda. Her dream has been to study on Vulcan and she finally makes her dream come true. But tragedy tears her and her dreams apart and she is forced to rebuild the fragments of her broken family. Can she find comfort and friends? Or will the transition be too much and tear her apart. Can Vulcan handle this new transition too?
1. Gone ahead and Left behind

Okay so I have been reading a TON of fanfiction about Amanda and Sarek and was inspired to write a bit of my own. It's my first Star Trek story so I would appreciate any and all pointers, corrections, and critiques. Also, this takes place around, approximately, the same time as the first movie…I just decided to twist it a bit. This idea has been in my head for quite some time. I do not own Star Trek only my story and very huge imagination. Thanks and please review. Note: Italics will be Vulcan until specified otherwise.

Sarek blinked a few times as his tired eyes finished scanning the last of the paper work. Sometimes being an ambassador was rather tedious, but he enjoyed his job. Glancing at the antique clock on the wall he noticed how late it truly was. The Vulcan sun did not set as early as the Earth sun did. His wife would be wondering what paperwork kept him this time. Carefully and neatly placing the papers back into their designated spot in his organized desk, Sarek walked out of his office, down the spiraling staircases, and out to his hover car. He quickly sent a message to his beloved, saying he would be home soon. During the car ride Sarek thought of his neice. She was very bright and quite skilled in Vulcan. Her dream had been to study on Vulcan and as of last month her dream would be coming true very soon. He remembered her last call quite clearly, her happiness seemed to spill from every pore and Amanda had found it quite infectious. While he was proud of his niece for managing to acquire such a rare and coveted spot, he questioned how accepted she would feel. It took many years for Amanda to feel remotely welcome and he feared she would, emotionally, be unable to handle the new situations she would be put in. Shaking off his thought he pulled into his drive. He could feel Amanda gently probing his mind through the bond, curious as to his sudden deep thought. He felt a twitch of humor and walked into the house to smell his betrothed's delicious cooking.

"_Hello my love, I apologize for my lack of attention. I was merely thinking on our niece's recent accomplishment." _ He pulled Amanda into a kiss and she wouldn't help but smile.

"_Your worry for her is nice but unnecessary my dear."_ She smiled and stirred the plomeek soup some more before setting it off to the side to simmer.

"_I do not worry for her per se. She can handle herself quite well and it would be illogical to worry for her. I am simply concerned on how well she will adjust to Vulcan."_ Sarek replied in his usual calm, monotone voice. Amanda suppressed a smile as she gave him a doubtful look. He merely raised an eyebrow at her and set the table. Amanda laughed and shook her head.

"_My _silly_ Vulcan husband."_

"_My illogical human wife." _Sarek responded, but Amanda could feel the love and humor through the bond and simply laughed again as she filled their bowls.

Kyla smiled in the warm summer sun of Columbus, Ohio. Originally from Portland, he parents relocated to the capital of Ohio for a job. Her father, Starfleet Captain Jasper Walsh, was assigned to the Northeastern Branch. While the base was large, it was not overbearing and Kyla found she could easily navigate it after a few days. She had just finished her Vulcan cultural class, which she had to in order to study there, and was heading to lunch. She would have to contact aunt Amanda again tonight to reconfirm her staying there. She had managed to get her parents to agree to allow her to leave a week early so she could spend time with her Aunt and Uncle. Her stomach rumbled, making her walk a bit faster. Of course being accepted was a big worry. But she was there to learn right? Not that a bit of socializing would be a bad thing, in fact she rather looked forward to the social aspect. Other than her uncle and cousin she had never interacted with a Vulcan. She always hugged Spock and Uncle Sarek but knew that she could never do that on Vulcan. She pondered how to act, nearly running into many people in the process, before finally making it to the mess hall.

"About time!" She exclaimed happily walking in.

Spock read the readouts for what seemed like the hundredth time, still unbelieving.

"Spock what's wrong?" Uhura walked up to him with two cups of tea in hand.

"These readings are….strange." He exchanged the PADD for a cup of hot tea as Uhura sat down. Uhura took the PADD and began reading it as well.

"Spock these signatures match the same readings we got from that lightning storm." Uhura had said in surprise. Spock was well aware she had been studying that case and had been reading up on it as well.

"Indeed..it appears to be coming closer and closer.." Spock trailed off, not enjoying his current trail of thought. Uhura seemed slightly put off by this information as well. These strange readings were popping up near random planets, and seemed to gradually get closer to Earth. The higher ups in Starfleet were concerned and hand picked those who got assigned to investigate it.

"We'll figure it out Spock." Was all she could think to say. Spock nodded and sipped his tea, enjoying his girlfriend's company. Until they could connect the small amount of information they had to the bigger picture forming, there was nothing else they could do.

Weeks passed and life continued on as normal. Sarek worked, came home, and spent time with his wife. Kyla continued her lessons and spoke frequently with her uncle, determined to perfect her accent before her departure. The Enterprise continued to monitor the situation, unnerved that the readings came very close to Earth at one point and then disappeared for the time being. Eventually, the time for Kyla to leave for Vulcan came.

Kyla looked around her half empty room one more time. Sure her room was sparse to begin with but it was still her room. She sighed happily, ready to be off the Starfeelt compound and on Vulcan, and dragged her last bag to her father.

"What did you pack? Bricks?" He joked as he easily lifted her bag onto his shoulder. Her mother laughed and patted her back.

"Are you sure you have everything? We won't get to see you for a whole year!" Her mother had doubts about her baby going to Vulcan to study for an entire year.

"I'll be okay mom I promise. I'm not the top of my class for nothing!" She rolled her eyes and they all walked to the elevator. A car was waiting outside for them and suddenly Kyla had a strange feeling. She stopped in front of the car trying to remember if she packed everything.  
"You okay Ky?" Her father asked placing her things in the trunk.  
"Yeah" She smiled and handed him her final bag "Just feeling like I forgot something."

"If you forget anything important we can always ship it to you honey." Her mom kissed her forehead reassuringly and Kyla felt a twinge of sadness.

"Am I already homesick?" Kyla thought "There's not way! I've been forward to this forever!" She took a deep breath and assured herself it was only nerves, but the feeling of wrongness would not leave her. Her parents smiled at her from the rearview mirror and she smiled back, the stabbing sadness hitting her again.

"What is wrong with me?" Kyla thought anxiously. She looked into the rearview mirror and memorized her parents smiling casual faces, feeling as though the year would seem longer than she thought at first.

Kyla only became more anxious as they walked deeper into the international space port. She hugged her parents tightly, telling them more than once she loved them.

"We love you too honey. Make sure you call us as soon as you land safely okay?" Her mom fretted.

"Yeah, and no foreign romance adventures either!" Her dad joked. Kyla laughed and hugged her dad, assuring him that that particular adventure would not happen.

"Here your mom and I got you a present." Jasper pulled out a small box and smiled at his wife, Sarah. Kyla gingerly took it and opened it. Inside the box was a silver pendant in the shape of the Starfleet insignia with a small diamond in the middle. The pendant was strung on a very thick and sturdy braid of silver. Kyla began to tear up and was at a loss for words.

"It's so beautiful!" Was all she could manage.

"Open it!" Her mother urged. Kyla carefully opened the pendant and found a family picture of the three of them.

"In case you get homesick." Jasper smiled gently. Kyla threw her arms around her parents and held on for dear life.

"I love it, thank you so much!" She quickly put it on after finally releasing her parents from her death grip. Her flight was called and Kyla realized she needed to move quickly. Kissing her parents once more she grabbed her bags and was off. Sarah sighed sadly watching her baby leave. Jasper wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"She's growing up so fast." He muttered. Sarah nodded and gave a sad smile.

"We'll see her soon enough though." Jasper kissed her forehead and they left for home.

Strapping herself into her seat Kyla looked out the window, glad she had a window seat. Someone took the seat next to her and Kyla looked over to see a young Vulcan man. Their eyes met and gave a brief nod of acknowledgement before pulling out a PADD to read. Taking the hint she returned her eyes to the window. Her stomach was twisting in knots and Kyla couldn't tell if it was from nerves or something else. Sighing she put in her headphones and tried drowning out the feeling with her music. The ship rumbled and roared to life, and slowly they engines warmed up. It didn't take long before the captain made his announcements and they were about to blast off. Just as the ship took off there was a bright flash that caught Kyla's attention. Yanking out her headphones she quickly craned her neck to see more.

"Did you see that?" She asked the young Vulcan beside her.

"I did not." He answered without even glancing up. Suddenly there was a loud crash as the ship took off and something struck the earth. The Vulcan quickly looked up and looked out the window as well.

"Did you at least hear that?" She asked slightly sarcastic.

"Of course, one would have to be hard of hearing to no hear that." He did not take his eyes off the window. Kyla quickly unbuckled her seat belt and nearly ran to the large window to her left where others were gathered. The Earth could be seen, and what Kyla saw horrified her and left her feeling like ice. There was a huge drill coming from space deep into the Earth. The Vulcan male stood next to her and watched and even Kyla could see concern on his face. It was hidden, but she could see it in his eyes as they made eye contact.

"What the hell is that thing?" A man exclaimed beside her. He looked to be in his late 50's with salt and pepper hair.

"Attention everyone this is the captain speaking" Everyone listened but didn't dare tear their eyes from the horrific scene below.

"We have been contacted by Starfleet and have been ordered to stay put until assistance arrives. Please sit and remained buckled. Everything is fine." With that the captain's voice left and everyone returned to their seat. Anxiously, she slowly made her way back to her seat. She was very quiet and noted they were slowly floating away from Earth, far enough away not to get sucked back in by the gravitational pull. She couldn't stop looking past the Vulcan man to catch a glimpse in the window. It had been about 20 minutes with no word from the captain when a bright light flash. Kyla at this point was past caring, as were other human passengers, and quickly unbuckled and ran to the window. There were a handful of other humans but mostly the ship carried other Vulcans returning home. Kyla closed her eyes from the bright light.

"No…" She whispered.

"No..it..it's not possible.." Her throat closed and tears came to her eyes. The Earth was gone. And forming in its place was a black hole. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see the same older gentleman she had heard earlier. He too had tears streaking down his face. He shook his head and the tears continued. She reached up and took his hand and held it, taking comfort in being with another human. She continued staring when a sick realization made ice run through her veins. Her family. Kyla dropped to her knees with a sob. Her mom and dad…were gone..Forever. The man kneeled beside her and put his arm around her. The surrounding Vulcans were all staring at the humans by this point, wondering what the hell the illogical humans were doing now. Kyla grasped her pendant and sobbed. "No..my parents..this can't be happeneding." She managed to choke out. The man pulled her into a hug. Kyla was amazed at how two strangers could come together and comfort each other in such an emotionally trying time. She buried her face into his shoulder and cried, not caring who saw.

"Attention passengers…" The captain sounded as though he had been crying as well, his voice hoarse. "Please take a seat..we will be leaving for Vulcan in just a minute…" Kyla sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Here take this." The man handed her a handkerchief and patted her shoulder.  
"It will be okay. Be strong, there are other humans still out there.." He gave her another hug and returned to his seat. Kyla, eyes red and puffy, slowly returned to her chair and strapped herself in. She gripped her pendant again and the tears threatened to come again. She held them at bay with deep breaths. Glancing over she saw the Vulcan man observing her. She met his eyes briefly before turning her head.

"Earth is gone." She whispered. She glanced over again to see his eyebrows slightly lift in surprise. She closed her eyes, the overpowering loneliness and sadness filling her completely.

"Mom..dad.." She thought as tears broke through her façade and silently made their way down her reddened cheeks.

Meanwhile, the crew of the Enterprise receive a distress call to Earth and warp as fast as possible there. To their horror they find high readings they had previously, only dangerously high. The crew went into battle mode as the ship came out of warp near Earth. They were about to proceed forward when the unthinkable happened. Kirk gasped as he saw the Earth crumble. Uhura began to tear as she gripped Spock. Their home..was crumbling apart.

Okay so this is a test chapter kind of, I would like to continue it! I promise there will be more Star Trek characters in the next chapter, just please bear with me as I get the plot and character introductions out of the way! Please review! Thanks!


	2. Ashayam

Okay so all in all I think this story is progressing well and mostly how I intended! Let me know if I ramble too much or go into too much detail, I find that I tend to do that…I do not own star trek. Please review or leave constructive criticism/critiques. Thanks again to those who reviewed! You gave me confidence in my story!

_Kyla looked around as the black began to recede and break into a forest. She recognized this forest; it was her childhood safe place. When she was lonely and her parents had to work and her inattentive babysitter was rambling on the phone, she would sneak out the side door and come here. The trees seemed smaller than when she had last been there. She walked down the worn path between the tall oaks and redwoods. Eventually she reached the river and took in the familiar sites and smells. _

"_This is my safe place.." She smiled and stuck her feet in the cool pure water, and felt complete peace. Something began to tremble under her feet and she quickly retreated from the water. To her horror and her safe haven quickly turned into a nightmare battleground. The soil began moving and the trembling increased. Beginning to panic she turned to head back to the house. Glancing back she saw hands reaching from the soil. She sprinted. Then she heard the moaning. Every horror movie she had ever seen ran through her mind as she determined not to be the dumb blond in every scary movie that tripped and was killed. The house was in site and she risked another glance. She saw zombies quickly drawing near. But that wasn't the worst part. She knew them. Her teacher. Her friends. Her coworkers. They were all chasing her. _

"_ no no no no!" She began to cry as she ran into the house and slammed the door. Quickly locking it she began locking the side door as well. The house was completely silent. She risked a glance out the window and saw nothing, but she still felt unsafe and on edge. The house had a gloomy air about it and was darker than it would be normally. She slowly walked into the living room where her babysitter should have been. Nobody. Her pulse quickening she grabbed a poker from their antique fireplace and made her way to the stairs. She heard scratching and knocking at the front door and she nearly broke down._

"_Just stay calm…this isn't real.." She whispered to herself. She walked up the stairs, on creaking step at a time. The scratching turned to pounding and moaning outside. _

"_Which room…" She looked between her room and her parents room. Deciding to go to hers, she tried turning the knob only to find it was locked. _

"_Of course.." She muttered "I can't win even in my dreams." She heard a creaking ahead of her and snapped her head toward the sound. It was her parents room. Every fiber of her being screamed to go hide somewhere, go anywhere but into that room._

"_Mom? Dad?" She called cautiously while viscously gripping her weapon. _

"_Kyla? Honey is that you?" She heard her mother ask in a worried tone. Sighing in relief she let her arm drop as she confidently walked into her parents room. _

"_Mom! I-" the words died in her throat. These were not her parents…these were corpses. They smiled at her, their jaw bones and half their teeth showing through what was left of their faces. Tears of fear and sadness ran down her face._

"_No…" she began backing out of the room._

"_Oh honey…come join us.." Her "father" said as he advanced towards her. Kyla slammed the door shut and ran for the stairs. The others had broken down the door and were crawling up towards her. Turning around again she saw her parents standing in the doorway. She backed up one more step and ran into someone. Screaming she felt arms encircle her and pull her close. _

"_No! Let me go!" She screamed and thrashed but was not released._

"_Please Kyla calm down!" A masculine voice spoke. Freezing she felt the arms relax._

"_It will be okay Kyla..I promise.." She turned around to see the man._

"Miss?" Kyla opened her bleary eyes in confusion. Who had said her name? Still in a half sleep daze she looked around and saw a stewardess standing in the aisle. The Vulcan male sat with his eyes closed and Kyla briefly wondered she had been drooling or snoring or even worse sleep talking.

"Yes?" She yawned.

"We will be landing on Vulcan shortly." She curtly replied and continued on her way.

"What's got her all worked up." Kyla scoffed and gathered her things.

"Do all humans make such noise when sleeping?" She heard the man beside her ask.

"What?" She asked looking over.

"You were whimpering and crying in your sleep. The word "no" also came up frequently." Kyla was at a loss for words for a moment, still feeling the effects of being woken.

"You were quite emotional, it was difficult to focus on my reading. But it is understandable." He reached down and pulled a small satchel to rest on his lap until arrival. That was when it hit her. She had dreamt of everyone she knew who had died with the Earth. The grief hit her full force once again and she struggled to keep tears at bay.

Spock watched as the captain stood silently watching. Had it all really happened so suddenly? They didn't reach it in time? Uhura had eventually let go of his arm and gone to look at the damage with the captain. He saw her put a hand on his shoulder.

"Spock…please send a ship wide message." Kirk's voice was rough and Spock soon saw why as he turned to face him. There were tears in his eyes as he walked back towards his chair.

"Yes captain." Spock turned and walked to the console. Uhura followed suit and sat back in her communications station.

"Attention crew" He began "as you were aware we received a distress call from Earth." He paused for a moment before continuing.

"Earth has been destroyed. We are currently awaiting orders and will inform the rest of the crew when we receive more information." Spock could feel the tension in the room, as well as the deep grief.

"Since there's nothing for us to do right now I recommend we all take a break." Kirk stood up quickly and walked out. Spock understood his friends need to be alone and grieve.

"I can't believe it…" Checkov mumbled in shock.

"We should all get some rest. We'll be after whoever did this very soon." Uhura's voice wavered as she made her way to the lift. Spock quickly followed her, feeling her need to be comforted. As soon as the door closed she wrapped her arms around him.

"Spock…" She began crying as he held her close. He was unsure as to what he could do or say to comfort her, but felt the most logical thing to do at the moment was to hold her quietly and let her vent.

"Uhura.." He rubbed back as she continued to mourn the loss of her home.

"What…?" Amanda stared at her husband in disbelief.

"Earth has been destroyed." Sarek repeated himself in standard this time. She sat in shock for a moment before fully comprehending what he said.

"But_… how can a whole planet just be destroyed like that_?" her voice rose slightly. He felt her emotions began to swirl through the bond.

"_That is what the high council is investigating. They wish me to come speak with them as I was the ambassador to Earth."_ He suddenly grew worried as she gasped and he felt her intense fear and panic.  
"Spock!"  
_"Is fine." _He brushed his fingers across her cheek "_He was aboard The Enterprise on a test run of the ship when they were hailed."_ Amanda pulled her husband into a hug and fought back tears. Knowing she couldn't speak coherently at the moment she spoke to him through the bond.

"_I thought…"_

"_He is fine my wife. We will even contact him shortly with orders from the Vulcan High Council. All is well. I was also informed Kyla's ship will be landing soon."_ Amanda's head snapped up

"Kyla.._ my sister and her husband…"_ Amanda felt the tears renew themselves. Sarek felt her grief as well and held her close. He was not familiar with the human mourning process, but knew she needed him now. All he could do was hold and comfort his bondmate right now.

"Ashayam." He murmured into her hair.

Kyla picked up her bag and headed off to pick up the rest of her things.

"Ma'am is your name Kyla by chance?" A man in a Starfleet uniform stopped her.

"Yes I am.."

"My name is Rick Sloan and I have been sent to escort you to you're uncles' home. He had a meeting and couldn't make it." Rick shook her hand before leading her to baggage claim. Kyla felt slightly numb. There was too much going on and she couldn't handle it all. Taking in a deep breathe she wondered how this guy wasn't a wreak.

The air was stifling and unbearably hot as she quickly stepped into the hover car waiting outside the spaceport. The car ride was equally quiet; the man seemed to understand she wanted to be alone in her thoughts for a while. Soon they arrived at her Uncle's house and Kyla looked up and saw her aunt walking towards them. Unable to contain herself any longer Kyla jumped out and sprinted to her Aunt and tackled her in a hug. Kyla began crying again as her aunt held her.

"I know sweetheart.. I know." Was all Amanda could say less she start crying again too. Rick awkwardly unloaded her things and quickly left. Kyla stood there in her Aunt's arms as Sarek pulled up, a few other Vulcans in tow. Amanda took a few deep breathes to collect herself as they walked up.

"Kyla, it is good to see you have arrived safely." Was all Sarek could say. Kyla sniffed and tried to recollect herself. The Vulcan guests looked distinctly uncomfortable at her blatant display of emotion.

"_Greetings Uncle Sarek, thank you." _Her voice trembled but Sarek admired her attempt to control herself in front of others. (Quick Authors note; from now on assume she is speaking in Vulcan since that's why she was coming to Vulcan to begin with..kinda..)

"Kyla this is Serron and T'Droma. We are currently discussing arrangements for those who are…displaced currently." Sarek chose his words carefully so he didn't set her off again.

"It is an honor to meet you." She gave a small bow, remembering honorifics from her Vulcan culture class.

"We have heard much of you, it is true that you are well versed in Vulcan." The female, T'Droma, responded. T'Droma had dark brown, almost black, hair that was braided and pinned into an elaborate twist at the base of her neck. Her dress robe was crimson and hung loosely on her, she also wore a black braided belt around her small waist. She appeared very petite and around middle aged, older than her uncle, but kind.

"Indeed, Vulcan is said to be difficult for humans to learn." Serron agreed. Serron wore an orange robe that fell to his knees and leggings on under, and black boots. His belt consisted of light orange cloth. He seemed to be between Sarek's and T'Droma's age. He didn't seem exceptionally open or kind, but he also didn't seem hostile or angry. He appeared neutral which worried Kyla. She nearly felt racist for thinking about how he was the first black Vulcan she had ever seen.

"How do these people stay cool wearing that?" Kyla wondered for a moment.

"Thank you, I have studied hard to get here." Kyla replied stoically, not really in the mood to chit chat.

"Please let us discuss further inside, the heat must be uncomfortable to you Kyla." Sarek motioned for everyone to join him inside.

"Great…" Kyla thought "I'm sure I made a wonderful first impression on them…" rubbing her tired eyes she followed her uncle inside and wondered what could possibly go wrong with her life now.

Her aunt had helped her settle in fairly quickly and was currently making tea while Sarek, Serron, and T'Droma sat on pillows around a low table in what Kyla considered the living room. Kyla decided to attempt and help her aunt Amanda. Both humans were quiet and received concerned glances now and then from Sarek. If the two guests ever caught the looks they never showed. Once the tea was finished they served the guests. Kyla was unsure what to do with herself.

"Please sit Kyla we have a matter to discuss with you." Serron motioned towards the open seat to his left. Kyla was now seated between Serron and T'Droma.

"Thank you." She sat.

"Faaaantastic…" She thought bitterly "What now..?"

"We are all aware you came to Vulcan to study correct?" Nobody said anything so he continued.

"But since the recent incident we will have to postpone your education and internship. All humans temporarily located displaced on Vulcan must go through some paperwork to determine the best location in which to place them. Unfortunately you are considered a displaced human now."

"When will I continue my studies?" Kyla felt fearful at what his answer would be.

"We are unsure. It could be weeks, months, or even a year should we decide to continue with the program by that point." Kyla felt her stomach drop. Postponed indefinitely? Kyla shook her head and felt tears burning as she gripped her cup.

"We are aware this is…disappointing. But we are planning on placing you in an excellent location." T'Droma stated matter-of-factly. This only caused the tears to burn more.

"Placing me? Placing me?! Like I'm some type of animal?" She thought seething.

"I understand" She said coldly causing the Vulcans to look as surprised as a Vulcan could.

"I've already lost my home, family, and friends. Why not my education too? It's not like anything can possibly get worse from here!" Her anger and voice rose with each word until finally the tears came cascading down. She put her tea down with more force than she had intended and quickly got up and went into her room. She buried her face into her pillow, determined not to come out for the rest of the evening.

"Why… why did this happen? I don't understand! It's not fair!" She sobbed into her pillow. She heard someone enter and sit on the edge of her bed.

"Kyla…" Amanda spoke softly and stroked her hair.

"It's not fair aunt Amanda." She sobbed again.

"I know honey..I won't let them just place you anywhere. I'll do everything I can to convince them to keep you here okay?" Amanda soothed. Kyla only felt slightly better. Being placed with family was much better than being placed with strangers or in some random institution. She may be 18 but she definitely didn't want to live with a bunch of random people! Between her aunt calmly talking to her and stroking her hair, Kyla soon felt much calmer and unknowingly fell asleep.

"_They could have broken the news much more delicately than that…and they should have waited." _Amanda spoke to Sarek through the bond.

"_I know, I tried to convince them that now was not the most appropriate time but I was outvoted."_ She felt his mild irritation and was glad they were at least on the same page on that aspect.

"_I won't let them take her and place her somewhere else…"_ Amanda was determined. Damn the high council's decision, Kyla was her niece and her family and Amanda would not let them take her away from the only family the poor girl had left.

"_I know ashayam, she will stay here with us. It will be difficult to convince the council since she is of legal age."_

"_On Earth she would have been of legal age…"_ Amanda trailed off noticing Kyla was finally sleeping peacefully. She stroked her hair one last time before quietly leaving.

"It will work out…I'm sure of it." She closed the door with a soft click "But it won't be easy."

I so badly wanted to make Rick's last name Shaw..get it? Rick Shaw? Well…I thought it was funny anyway…. Loved it? Hated it? Let me know how I can improve my story! Please review!


	3. I know you!

Sorry for the wait! I had to sit down and think on where I want this story to go. I know how I want it to end; I just have to get it there. I do not own Star Trek. Please review!

Kirk walked numbly from his office, still in shock. He had just received word from the few sergeants left in Starfleet that Enterprise was to head to Vulcan immediately.

"Captain what's the plan?" Chekov asked as soon as Kirk walked onto the bridge.

Ignoring him Kirk turned on the intercom.

"Attention crew this your captain. I have just received news that we are to head to Vulcan immediately and wait for further instructions. It's hot there so be prepared to dress accordingly. Captain Kirk out." Everyone was silent for a moment, taking in the news.

"We'll get that son of a bitch I can promise you that." Kirk quietly added. The crew silently agreed and solemnly set a course for Vulcan.

Kyla awoke from a deep and peaceful sleep to the smell of tea and a strange earthy smell she couldn't place. She lay there for a moment in the blissful in between of asleep and awake. Stretching she sighed in content and turned over in bed.

'Wait..' She quickly sat up and took in her surroundings.

'This isn't my room…' Then it hit her. She was on Vulcan.

'No crying today….' She steeled herself and mentally prepared for the day.

"Ugh..I need a hot bubble bath.." She dug out some clothes from her bag and went off to search for someone to show her how to work the sonic shower.

"I'm going to speak with the council today Amanda." Sarek spoked before sipping his morning tea.

"You should show Kyla around today, a distraction could be most helpful."

"Yeah, I'll ask her when she gets up." Amanda was quiet for a moment and Sarek sensed her swirling thoughts.

"Sarek…." She stopped stirring for a moment to look at him "Do you think she will be okay? I mean do you think the high council will really make her leave?" Sarek thought for a moment before replying.

"It would be illogical to separate her from biological family. They would be required to find lodging for her until she could find a permanent place. As there are many displaced humans that will be staying on Vulcan temporarily." Amanda sighed and shook her head.

"_How could humans have become an endangered species so quickly."_ She spoked rapidly in Vulcan.

"Morning aunt Amanda, morning uncle Sarek." Kyla came into the kitchen wearing whatever she had fallen asleep in.

"Good morning niece."

"Good morning dear."

"I was wondering if you could show me how to use the sonic shower aunt Amanda." Kyla asked shyly. Amanda laughed and quickly obliged.

After getting clean and having breakfast with some traditional tea, Kyla later found out her aunt cooked with herbs found in the back yard, she agreed to go see the school she would be studying at soon. Despite everything Kyla was still excited to get outside and see Vulcan herself. Amanda had helped her don her robe and scarf, as it was over one hundred Fahrenheit in the sun, they two left.

"Wow!" Kyla took in the breathtaking view from the hovercar. The mountains were beautiful! The skyscrapers in the city seemed to made from the dusty brown stone that it sat in, and the architecture was unlike anything she had seen on Earth! The many subtle shades of red in the sky was so different from the blues back home.

'Don't think about that Kyla! You're excited to see the Vulcan! Your parents would have wanted you to be happy…' Despite trying to give herself a pep talk Kyla began to feel depressed again.

"We're here!" Amanda's voice shook Kyla from her thoughts. She slowly got out of the car and was instantly assaulted by an intense wave of heat. Once her eyes adjusted to looked to see the building in front of her. There were steps leading to a building with stone columns that held up a balcony. Kyla quickly retreated into the shade to wait for her aunt.

"Okay let's go in before the heat gets to you!" Amanda ushered her inside. It was remarkably cooler, but still warmer than she was accustomed to.

"Amanda, I believe your class is not in today." An older male Vulcan approached the two with a slightly younger male Vulcan at his side.

'Oh… my…god…' Kyla thought as she saw the younger male.

'It's the guy from the ride to Vulcan! Oh god he saw me completely break down..' Kyla hope her face wasn't too obvious or red.

"Ah hello Sivill, I was showing my niece the school she would be studying at."  
'Aunt Amanda never told me she taught here…'

"I see. This is my grandson Delvock, he had been studying on Earth for a year and has just returned." Sivill politely responded. Delvock glanced at Kyla before returning his gaze to Amanda.

"It was fascinating learning about the human culture and customs."

"I see, will you be coming back here to study then?" Kyla began to ignore the small talk and space out. She came out of it when she heard her name again.

"Kyla and I were heading towards the anthropology wing." Amanda looked at Kyla.

"We shall not keep you longer than necessary then." They had just turned to leave when Delvock turned and addressed Kyla.

"Kyla, please accept my condolences." Kyla felt her face heat a bit

"Umm..thank you Delvock." She was at a loss of words.

"It is human custom to offer such when others are going through a great loss." Delvock explained as his grandfather raised an eyebrow at the comment. Sivill merely inclined his once before turning and continuing on.

"Well…" Amanda said after they were out of eharing distance "That was strange…"

"You have no idea…I sat next to him the whole way to Vulcan…" Kyla groaned.

Sorry, I'm too tired to type more! I'll make the next one longer I promise! There is just so much going on right now! It will be easier after I have moved in to college. So tell me what you think! I promise things will pick up, sorry if it seems boring or slow right now! Anyway, please review! I love getting feedback!


End file.
